


[Vid] Out Here

by heresluck



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear that I am working on what keeps me miles away. Music: Peter Mulvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Out Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renenet/gifts), [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/DueSouth-OutHere-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/860343.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65135583216/vid-out-here-due-south)

[sisabet's commentary](http://community.livejournal.com/vid_commentary/15841.html) / [here's luck's commentary](http://community.livejournal.com/vid_commentary/16448.html)


End file.
